Mirage
by KisumiCandy
Summary: Love is like the mirage in desert. Beautiful, fantastic, but only a great illusion. One-shot ReiKai fic, in Chinese.


**蜃樓**

無邊無際的，發著刺眼金光的荒涼沙漠。  
饑渴交迫的旅人啊，在期待著那美麗而虛幻的綠洲出現在眼前。  
迷糊中，真實而迷幻的綠洲彷彿真的出現在前方。  
乾澀痛苦的感覺漸漸淡化了。

希望，遠在天邊，近在眼前。即使它是那樣的虛假，那樣的遙不可及……  
總算是燃續內心那一點僅有的動力的泉源。

幸福，在我來說也是這樣吧？

．　．

_當擠身地鐵中　可去到　天國遠足  
__當喧嘩夜店中　可看出　我想發夢…_

＝＊＝＊＝

高聳入雲的大廈，喧駤?息的交通，車水�龍的人群。

白茫茫的日光照射到寫字樓的玻璃上，覆蓋在披星戴月往來的人群身上，灑到柏油路面上。繁忙城市的一切，無不閃著令人目眩的鱗光。

熾烈得過份的光線，好像把空氣中的一切都扭曲了，它們在太陽光的照耀下顯得很不實在。

伸手輕輕撫握垂在胸前的銀墮子，只有這一點冰涼的觸感，是這城市唯一真切的感受。

把沉甸甸發痛的頭擱在牆上，閉上雙眼，再度回憶起那甜蜜的夢境。

被熾熱的體溫包圍著，柔軟的唇的觸感滑過每一寸肌膚，感受著被他的愛纏繞的浪漫氣息。

好一會，緊貼在一起的身子才不捨地分開。

與俯視著自己的金色眸子對望著，眼裏盛滿水樣柔情。

「凱，這個……送給你。」

對方說，掏出了一條銀白的項鍊，銀色的心形墮子在眼前晃呀晃。再仔細看，上面雕刻著一行優美的字體：「**_Rei to Kai, LOVE_**」。

「這是我特別訂造的，也許對你來說並不算甚麼，但我存了好久的錢才買到的。」他說，呼出的氣息和感性低沉的聲線，足以令凱完全迷失自己。「你戴著它，代表我的心都在你身上……」

無聲地，默許他替自己戴上。

兩唇再度狂熱地貼合起來，燃燒著的軀體緊密地互相糾纏在一起……

這樣的感覺，回憶起來是那麼真實。

像沙漠中的海市蜃樓，回憶明明就是那麼飄渺虛幻的東西。

這美夢卻比這世界的任何事物更真實。

．　．

_城內卻熱到　幻想都乾燥  
__而我順著思念迷路  
__想得到半滴美好　這渴望大到  
__兩眼合實或看到_

＝＊＝＊＝

「凱！你是我們火渡家的繼承人，我不批准你和他一起。」

從小到大，就在你的控制下成長，只為達成你的野心去辦事。

生存到底是為了甚麼？就是為了滿足你沦?而存在的一隻棋子嗎？

一直一直，如同生活在枯燥乾涸的荒漠中，沒有一點點感情的滋潤。

無垠的黃沙，像無限伸延的絕望。

令人筋疲力竭。

直至遇上他，是他教我認識甚麼是自由，是他令我幼時早已冷卻了的感情重燃起來。

他是我沙漠中的一點綠洲……

想永遠留在這裏，留在他的懷裏，再也不要重新踏上那片灼得人雙腳發痛的沙地。

在一個炎熱的午後，凱和他最愛的人，離開了家庭獨自生活。

只有這片綠洲，不想放手。

選擇和自己的最愛在一起，只有這點不容許任何人干涉和破壞。

這是自己的幸福。

但沉淪得愈深，夢醒時的傷害也愈深……

明白這點，依然甘願沉淪。

即使，──�劫不復。

．　．

_沉迷一睡不醒的白晝  
__寧願戀愛散失後　至少可內疚  
__無論是化身　是化灰  
__總算是華麗理由　能懷念到永久_

＝＊＝＊＝

不記得是誰說過，美麗的東西總是易碎的。像玻璃一樣。

這句話真是名言。

這天，陽光很燦爛，大地上所有東西都披上了一層金光。

太耀眼，太迷濛，看上去像童話故事舤?實在。

走在紙醉金迷、五光十色的繁忙街道上，有暈眩的感覺。

要不是有身旁溫暖的手牽著支撐著，早就倒下了吧。

人流不時交錯地在身邊碰撞而過，心裏突然浮起一絲不安的感覺──

害怕緊握著的幸福隨時被人潮沖走。

抓住十指緊扣的實在感覺，自己是多麼的需要你。

在不真實的都市即景中，對面街角一個載著黑跟鏡的黑色身影突然映入眼簾。

他躲得算隱密，但不知為何凱還是察覺到了。

他的存在，就像彩色世界中唯一的黑白存在體，鮮明得叫凱不能忽視。

清楚的看到他朝自己這邊，從黑色的大衣中取出了一柄黑色的手槍。

凱感到又一陣暈眩。

「李，小心……」

轉過頭作出反應的時候，清楚感覺到子彈的火花擦過他身旁。

真實的感覺。

下一秒，眼前的人已經倒下。

刺得人雙眼發痛的鮮紅，漸漸形成一泊小池。

四周的人驚恐而散。

那黑色的身影早已無聲無息地，消失了。

女人的尖叫聲，路人的奔跑聲，像質素差劣的效果音，毫無真實感。

只有眼前不再郁動的軀體，那餘溫和腥艷的紅是實在的。

．　．

_美麗在驟眼間會沒有  
__到底都得過鏡花的享受  
__我相�蜃樓　相�荒�  
__從來憧�的都不永久　總好過沒有_

＝＊＝＊＝

幸福，宛如小綠洲鑲在水晶裏的藝術裝飾品，美麗而脆弱。

輕輕一擊就破碎了。

只剩無數的殘骸碎塊，如何堆砌也回復不了一星半點。

醫院四面的牆都是白色的，暗兮慘悴的白。

早已模糊的視線，看到上下四方完全的白，感覺像是處身於迷離的祛?度空間。

躺在白色床舖上，蓋著白布的人兒，是他最不想面對的事實。

伸出顫抖的手，輕碰那已經不會再動的軀體……

冰一樣冷的感覺教他觸電似的，立即把手收回。

用手扶著床愯?暈眩的感覺叫他窒息。

發了瘋似的，不顧一切奔出醫院外，途中好像撞到了幾個途人……但他不要理了。

外面的陽光也很刺眼，使他眼睛發痛。

．　．

_當掌心是你的　都會想　想去接觸  
__當呼吸是暖的　可種出　我的翠綠_

＝＊＝＊＝

朦朧中，看見面前出現了兩個穿黑色衣衫的人，他們身旁停泊著一架黑色跑車。其中一個開口：「凱少爺，老爺派我們來接你回去……」

陰耯?全是那個家的陰耣?他們是毀掉自己幸福的兇手。

使盡全身的氣力推開他們，瘋狂的向前跑，不停地跑……他要逃開他們的魔掌。

為甚麼，為甚麼要燒掉他的綠洲？

直至跑到心臟負荷不了，才慢慢停下來，抓著發痛的心臟，大口大口地喘著氣。

自己想擁有的一切原來真的只是海市蜃樓。

一下子，又再跌墮到無邊無極的沙海。

經淚水過濾了的眼睛，看見眼前城市的一切……

高聳入雲的大廈，喧駤?息的交通，車水�龍的人群。

白茫茫的日光照射到寫字樓的玻璃上，覆蓋在披星戴月往來的人群身上，灑到柏油路面上。繁忙城市的一切，無不閃著令人目眩的鱗光。

熾烈得過份的光線，好像把空氣中的一切都扭曲了，它們在太陽光的照耀下顯_得很不實在。_

伸手輕輕撫握垂在胸前的銀墮子，只有這一點冰涼的觸感，是這城市唯一真切的感受。

沉甸甸的頭，和不斷下沉的心。一樣的痛。

幾許是真，幾許是假，已經無法分清了。

．　．

_城內歲月老　幻想都乾燥  
__而我順著思念迷路  
__想得到半滴美好　這渴望大到  
__世界末日未碰到_

＝＊＝＊＝

城市在努力工幹著，沒有人理會他這在荒漠上迷途了的，無助的旅人。

行人是這樣，汽車是這樣。

大�路上，亂箭�縱橫穿梭的汽車叫他眼花撩亂。

�箭穿心的痛。

身後又傳來那兩個黑色身影追趕的聲音。

不甘心就這樣認輸。

失去了綠洲，也不代表就此甘心屈服在你們編排的劇朤?。

嫣然一�，�得很燦爛。

決定由自己去選擇，�於自己的東西。

昂步踏向車來車往的�路上。

下一刻，身體感到快要被撕裂似的痛楚。

背上溫熱的感覺，意味著自己已泡在血泊中了吧。

意識逐漸流失……

．　．

思緒再度回歸時，自己正處身一片混沌的白光中。正當他疑惑之際，身後傳來一把熟悉的聲音：「凱……」

淚水湧上眼眶，他知道那是誰。轉過頭，微微一�。

「李……。」深深地埋到對方的懷裏，再�呼吸那令人感到安心的氣息。「能夠見到你，是不是表示我已經死了？」

「為甚麼要這樣傻？」輕輕的回抱，心痛的眼神，望著凱。「你總是這麼任性。」

「如果不任性就可得到自己想要的，我也不會這樣。」像小孩子彆扭的語氣，「只有現在這樣我才能再見到你。只有你能令我幸福。」

還是他的懷抱最溫暖。好真實的感覺。

「李……告訴我，這不是夢吧？」

「我也不知道……也許是，也許不是。」李輕嘆，「就算是夢也好，至少你現在這一刻正抱著我啊。」

是的。就算這真的是夢。

就算下一秒，這夢會立即消失。

一刻未完結，它也是眼前的真實。

即使下一秒就夢醒。

也容許我這一秒任性地抱緊你，擁抱自己的愛多一秒吧……

自己選擇的真實。

＝※＝※＝※＝

_沉迷一睡不醒的白晝  
__寧願一切散失後　至少可內疚  
__然後是嘆息　是記憶  
__總算在華麗裡浮　能沉睡到永久_

_美麗在驟眼間會沒有  
__變出一千扎鏡花的今後  
__我相�蜃樓　相�荒�  
__從來憧�的都不永久　總好過沒有_

＝※＝※＝※＝

「對不起……火渡先生。我們已經盡力了。你的孫兒還是救不活。」

「病人證實不治。死亡時間是……」

．．．．．

（完）

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**後記by廢柴而心有所感的清澄：**

無心機溫書掰出來的怪文……好像是�一�寫這麼灰暗耶～

被容祖兒的"蜃樓"萌到了……歌詞好棒！！（心心心）因而得到靈感，一天之內K.O.了這篇文……我效率何時變得這麼好了……是因為我�身愛殘忍嗎OTL  
我會不會太狠了點呢……我是想帶出那種OO和XX的感覺啦（�）  
幸好總算是大團圓結局（！！）～至少他們得到幸福了～就某澄的視點而言（即被眾K）  
稍微換了一種手法去寫……不知大家看得明白嗎……

人生就是這樣的了……事總不從人願，很多東西到頭來不過是南柯一夢。  
沒有甚麼東西能永遠擁有。  
人生看得幾清明？也許──�山煙雨浙江潮。  
歸去，也無風雨也無晴。

P.S.1月頭的考試我全沒溫過Orz我的A-LEVEL地獄啊啊……（滅×N）

31/12/04


End file.
